There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 8: Hana
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The first episode to Season 2 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hana got off the phone and smiled. She had just talked to Lip Cat to ask her about everyone's trip to the beach. After she talked about a few details about her experience with Yi-Ho. Then she quickly told her about Doki and Nabi, and she was filled with surprise. But then she just smiled as she finished her conversation with Lip Cat, and she just thought about Doki, Nabi, and everyone else as she made her way to her office.

She just couldn't get Doki and Nabi out of her head. She knew that they would kiss eventually, but she was still surprised by it. As she thought about them, thoughts about her and Grey Rabbit came across her mind. They were still more or less just friends, but just like Doki and Nabi, she knew it was only a matter of time.

As she thought about Grey, she came up to her parking place. Her office was in one of the biggest buildings in the city, and she was on one of the top stories. The company she worked for was responsible for finding new talent and managing bands that they had already found. For Hana, her band was the one that Lip Cat was in, which is how she found the band in the first place.

As she made her way to her desk, many of her workers greeted her. She was very well known in her office, and she was very kind to everyone, and everyone was kind to her. She would start out with a breakfast there at the office, then settle down and work for a while. Little did she know that today would be a lot different…

For the most part, the morning part of her day was pretty normal for her: eating breakfast, working on her computer, and then maybe even playing a few games of Solitaire when she was done. Then after she ate lunch, she would sometimes go to a meeting, and today was one of those days. As she made her way to the meeting room, she saw a few people look at her with sad faces. She wondered about this, for she rarely ever saw anyone sad in HER office…

As she went into the meeting room, she felt as though something was about to happen. She couldn't tell what, but she just sort of…knew that something was going to happen to her. She tried to hide this thought as she went through the meeting. As she expected, the meeting went like every other one. Nothing new, nothing more, nothing less…

Until her boss came over to her and handed her a letter…

She sat down at her desk and opened the letter. As she read it, all of the positive thoughts: Doki, Nabi, Lip Cat, and any others, disappeared. She actually started to cry a little as she read the finally finished the letter, with read:

"We are very sorry to report to you, Hana, that your management position of your group is near termination. This is due to lack of activity from your group financially. As you know, your band must receive a required amount of money by the end of each month, and your group is in a major deficit. If you can't turn this around…"

"Then we will remove you from our position…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hana just started at the paper. She just couldn't imagine that something like this would happen to her. But as she looked upon the past few months, she realized that she had made a fatal mistake. She more or less didn't regret it, but she did wish that she remembered about their deficit at the time.

She put her hands on her head and sighed. Then she quickly got on her computer to see if they had made any mistakes. She thought maybe there was at least some extra money that she could give in to help lower the price tag of the deficit. But as she looked deeper into her records, she realized that she didn't have anything extra to give.

She lowered her head and sighed. As she made her way out of the office building, she actually started to form tears in her eyes. As she made her way back home, she tried to remember specifically why this had happened. Then it came to her as she hit a red light…

The main problem was the fact that they had played too many concerts for free. Most, if not all of them, were for Doki and Nabi. Mostly, their free concerts were during their holiday events like birthdays and even some regular holidays like Christmas and others. She didn't regret helping out Doki and Nabi, but as she made her way through the streets, she realized that they had given them too much.

And like most things, the consequences finally caught up with her…

She made her way into her home, and she threw her belongings in a corner as she collapsed on her couch. She was very stressed, along with tired and worried. She just couldn't get this situation out of her head, and she started to cry a little. She just didn't want to lose her position; not just the position, but she didn't want to leave the band. But unfortunately, she couldn't think of any other solution. The only thing she could do was to take money out of her own account; Money that she had to use to pay or her house, car, and some other important things.

Just when she was going to head out to take money out of her account, the phone rang. She picked it up, and a familiar voice answered:

"Hey Hana! How you doing?" said Grey Rabbit. Hana smiled. She hadn't heard from Grey in about a few days, which was odd, because he usually called her everyday. With that, she responded, "Well, nothing much…but…" Grey responded "What's wrong…?"

Hana hesitated for a second. She didn't know whether or not to tell him, but then she quickly told him, "Well, I'm just having a little problem with something…"

Grey pondered and said "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Is that alright?" At first, Hana thought about telling him to not worry about it, but then she realized that Grey never gave up with anything, as shown with both of them in the past. "Well, alright…" she said. Hana smiled as she hung up and put everything away…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hana opened her door and Grey Rabbit stepped in. They both said hi as they sat down on the couch. It had been about 15 minutes since Grey left for her house, and Hana was now in some more casual clothes. Getting straight to the point, he said, "So, what exactly is going on?"

Hana sighed as she said, "Well, in a nutshell, I might lose my job soon." Grey was instantly shocked and said "Why?! You've been doing a great job with the band. Why would they fire you for no reason?"

Hana said "Well, it's not that the band hasn't been doing well, but it's the fact that we haven't making enough money and we're in a major deficit." Grey would usually question that, but looking at the past, he realized she was right. "Well, is there anything you can do?" said Grey

"Well, they said that if I can find a way to make enough money, then I would be fine, but I can't think of any ways to get enough money to help. I thought maybe I could take some of my own money, but I don't have enough" said Hana. Just as Grey was going to suggest to give her some of his money, the phone rang again. Since he was closest, he picked it up.

As he was talking, Hana was still trying to think of other ways for her to make money. But as she thought, all her thoughts would just come back to taking money out of her account, or asking Grey, which she didn't want to do. As much as she needed the money, she didn't want to start taking money from a really close friend. Just as she was about to give up, she heard Grey say…

"Really?! That would be great! Okay…thanks!" He hung up and ran to Hana, who was wondering what was going on. Her question was answered when he said, "Guess what? That was Nabi, and he just gave me an idea to help you raise money for the band!"

Hana looked astonished. Grey told her what Nabi had in mind, and she thought about it a little bit before finally saying,

"You know what, that really could work out!" said Hana. Grey left, and they both got ready for the weekend. Maybe this would work, maybe it wouldn't. But at this point, it was the only chance they had. Hana had already called the band, and they all agreed to be there. As the weekend came…

They all were ready…

To be continued…


End file.
